Elektross (God)
Elektross, is the God of Weather and the Sky. He's a close friend of DocGod (God). History Elektross was one of the eight deities to be created by the Original One to guard the universe in his absence. Elektross was the only God who took interest of the humans and Earth but the other Gods didn't care for it. He wanted to help them but the other Gods didn't allow it. At one point he used his lightning to cause fire on numerous places all over Earth so the human species could evolve some more. The other Gods, especially Contritriognis (God), were angered with him for it. Contritriognis said that it wasn't his job to do it as he was the God of Fire. Despite that, the fire did cause some trouble with the humans and even destroyed some locations because of it. Both Contritriognis and Tenibris (God) did like the destruction and chaos that Elektross caused although the other Gods weren't as happy as them about the incident. One day Elektross and Equilibrio (God) noticed that there was a village that was in perfect harmony during a time of chaos. Through further inspection, they learned that one human maintained the village in balance. The two of them informed the other Gods and they all agreed that he had potential as a guardian of the universe. As they all need him to bring back order to the rest of the world, The Gods approached him and offered him the position of God with the condition that his family would act as guardians in his leave. But WarLord (God) also wanted him to forget his human name and making it his weakness while he could also never see his wife again, the keeper of his former name. Elektross was satisfied with DocGod's presence and the two of them quickly became friends. Elektross also stood by DocGod side which also boosted his confidence. Personality Elektross is very friendly and loyal to those he considers his friends and/or allies. He thinks that cats are the most fascinating creatures in the universe. Unlike the other Gods, he sees the good and importance of humans. Elektross dislikes fighting and violence but does everything to protect the humans. He would also never use his powers to cause any harm to other beings or destruction. Despite his Godly powers, Elektross doesn't like to use his powers in battle. He only uses them for the purpose of benefiting Earth's conditions. Such as creating fire from his lightning and introduce it to humans to further their evolutionary progress though it caused some destruction against his wishes. Before DocGod's arrival, Elektross wasn't very confident in himself and his opinions. As he was the only one who liked the humans, he was outmatched by the other Gods who were against it. Although he wanted to help the humans, he didn't got the support from the other Gods and as such he didn't help them. Powers and Abilities The following powers and abilities, listed under Standard Powers, Elektross will have everywhere and anytime. '' 'Standard Powers: '''Supreme Strength: Elektross has supreme physical strength and is able to hold his own against the other Gods in battle. He is also strong enough to heavily damage the ground of any substance. Enhanced Durability: Elektross's physical durability is extremely high, allowing him to endure and resist numerous forms of attacks and assaults. High Agility/Flight: Elektross is also high agile and is the most agile of all the Gods. He is able to easily dodge powerful attacks from even the other Gods. He can also fly at impressive speeds due to his large wings. Immortality: Like the other Gods, Elektross is functionally immortal and can't die by any regular means. He has lived for centuries and is immune to all Earthly diseases, toxins and drugs, etc. Weather Sensing: Elektross can naturally sense weather patterns and knows when the actual weather has been changed by magical or technological means. Weather Adaption: Elektross is unaffected by the weather, including wind, rain, temperature, electricity, fog, etc. His senses, movement or any other actions are not affected by the weather in any way. Wind Generation: Due too his incredible large wings, Elektross has the power to generate gusts and other forces of wind on a large scale, of varying intensity. He can create small and large gusts and powerful hurricanes of intense capacity. He can also project air vortexes as a long ranged attack or as a tornado for both offensive and/or defensive purposes. Divine Electrokinesis: Elektross is able to manipulate and generate pure divine electricity from any part of his body. He mainly channels the electricity through his sword and can use it for various purposes. He can create bolts, arcs, streams waves, spirals, rings, pulses, blasts, balls, and bursts of electricity and use it to damage, push, bind and/or paralyze almost all (supernatural) beings. Electricity Absorption: Elektross can also absorb any form of electricity to temporarily enhance his own powers and capabilities. He can also absorb electricity without any side effects if he already has a lot of spare electrical energy. Lightning Bolt Projection: In addition to that Elektross is able to summon lightning from the sky or project lightning from his hands which he can use blind, stun, or severely burn his opponents. His regular lightning bolts can easily pierce through rock and damage even the most of durable of opponents. While his divine lightning is highly effective against supernatural beings such as demons. Electrokinetic Combat: Elektross is able to utilize electricity manipulation with his physical combat, granting him impressive offensive capabilities, while leaving his defensive abilities somewhat lacking. Electrical Sword: Elektross also has an Electric Sword that he can utilize in physical combat, but also channel his electric powers through it. He can also use this to direct the weather but he doesn't need to do this necessarily. Laser Cannons: Elektross also has two sets of Laser Cannons that can fire four powerful electrical laser beams that are strong enough to destroy almost any substance. Plasma Ball Shooter: Elektross also has a Plasma Ball Shooter which he can use to fire powerful, concentrated Plasma Balls with incredible force. 'Permission Powers:' Elektross can only perform the following actions, listed under permission, if all the other Gods agree he can do. However this only works in the God Realm which he cannot exit if he doesn't have permission to exit. Weather Manipulation: Elektross is able to manipulate and control all the various aspects of the weather with no difficulty at all by thinking it. He is able to sense and influence meteorological patterns, creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, thunder, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. He himself is unaffected by the weather. (Thunder)Storm Creation: Elektross also has the power to create storms accompanied by lightning and thunder. He can also create and control storms including winds. He can also create winds, rain, and lightning, creating storms of incredible magnitude, from rain to thunderstorms, lightning, hail storms, blizzards and hurricanes and calming or heightening of such conditions. Rain Creation: Elektross can make rain fall causing anything from a light shower to a full rainstorm. Sky Manipulation: Elektross can control the sky and everything in it, including all the aspects of the weather, from the purely physical ones and also mythical/conceptual ones. He can also psychically direct air molecules. Air Manipulation: Elektross can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of others lungs. He can also generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. He can manipulate the air to reduce air resistance and utilizing pressurized air for propulsion. He can use the air to insulate electricity or remove all air molecules out of an area creating a vacuum. Solar Manipulation: Elektross can also can control, create and manipulate all aspects of the sun's power, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction. He can use it to project heat blasts or blinding flashes. Sky Lordship: Elektross has total dominion over the skies and absolute control over its elements. He can decimate entire areas with his control and maintain complete manipulation over the air. Signature Moves Elektross's signature moves are: *'Electric Slash': Elektross's sword becomes surrounded with yellow sparks of electricity and he charges to his opponent. Than the swords blade turns into a lightning bolt and he slashes his opponent. When the attack makes contact with the target, it becomes completely paralyzed with yellow sparks of electricity. *'Plasma Ball': Elektross points his Plasma Shooter its target and a green ball is generated inside the Shooter. Than he fires the green ball at incredible speed to his opponent, leaving a green trail behind. *'Ultra Volt': Elektross surrounds himself with sparkling light blue electricity and than flies towards his opponent at top speed and slams into it. As he charges, he leaves behind a trail of light blue electricity. When he slams into the opponent, the sparkling electricity explodes, knocking the opponent back and leaving him surrounded in plain light blue electricity. Weaknesses/Resistances Electricity Immunity/Absorption: Elektross is resisted against any form of Electricity. He can also absorb any form of Electricity. Earth/Ground Weakening: Because Elektross prefers the sky and its domain, he is weakened on ground and earth, which is his opposite. Trivia *Despite being the God of Weather and Sky, Elektross rather prefers Electricity than the other elements he possesses. **His own name is even a corruption from electric. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Large PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:Electrical PowerForms